Smash Files
by Arthur97
Summary: Information presented like files on the Smash Brothers members and other information related regarding how the world is in my potential Ultimate story.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Mario

ID#: 01

The de facto leader of the Smashers. A man of few words, his calm demeanor in the face of adversity instills a sense of confidence in those around him. Despite appearances, he possesses both superhuman strength and agility, and has access to a variety of magical abilities with the right items including pyrokinetic abilities which after long enough exposure, he seems capable of using without a Fire Flower. His full range of power ups is extensive and grant him a range of abilities allowing him to adapt to many situations. Strangely, many of these items seem to have little effect on most beings, including those from his native world. He is capable of going against opponents several times his size, and no matter the odds, Mario will keep getting up and face his foe.

Name: Donkey Kong (a.k.a. DK)

ID#: 02

Despite appearing like a somewhat normal gorilla, Donkey Kong is capable of feats of strength the upper limits of which have never been fully explored. However, despite his high intelligence for a gorilla, Donkey Kong is still below average in intelligence and is generally lethargic. Motivating him may be difficult, but if he is ever enraged, then avoidance is the best course of action. A task easier said than done as he also possesses impressive speed for his size. It is recommended that a large supply of bananas be kept on hand at all times.

Name: Link (a.k.a. Hero of the Wild)

ID#: 03c

Link is actually the third man to take the 03 ID. The last Link was also known as the Hero of Twilight who retired to allow the current Link to take the mantle after being satisfied by his combat prowess. The first Link to join the Smash Brothers was known as the Hero of Time and his fate is more complicated. See ID# _ for more information.

Much like his predecessors, Link is a sword master who wields a variety of secondary weaponry including bows and boomerangs. His combat style is slightly different from the other two as the Hero of Time (not the same one) trained the Hero of Twilight, but this Link has been cleared by the previous Link as a capable combatant despite seemingly lacking a piece of the Triforce.

Link possesses indomitable courage and stands as a symbol in a way to many Smashers. His versatility and courage see him often among the top combatants of the Smashers. This one lacks some of the history, but he is working to regain the respect of his fellow Smashers, and he is quickly doing just that. Regardless, so long as a Link is standing, many will not give up hope.

Name: Samus Aran

ID# 04

Samus Aran is a bounty hunter with an incredibly high combat potential. She possesses a Chozo created power suit which essentially makes her a highly mobile tank. In addition to a variety of energy and ballistic weapons, the modular suit is capable (with the appropriate add-ons) of incredibly high mobility with high speed boosters, the ability to self-regulate gravity, and even the ability to jump indefinitely along with the ability to create an intense energy field around the suit during a jump. The suit is also able to adapt a number of technologies that are not of Chozo design as well as potentially some organic components to augment its abilities. Even without the suit, Samus possesses immense agility after intense training in her youth in addition to genetic engineering.

Personality-wise, Samus can come off as somewhat cold, but those who know her at the very least tend to respect her. Some have even reported that she is not as cold as she may appear, but for some reason or another, she tends to avoid getting close to others.

Despite this, she remains one of the highest rated combatants of the Smashers who many feel reassured having on their side.

Name: Kirby

ID# 05

Kirby is a mysterious being of unknown origins. Despite a very innocuous appearance, he possesses immense powers such as the ability of flight and the odd ability to copy being which he inhales. Oddly enough, he even manifests hats based off of these abilities. Some beings will provide the same abilities, and therefor the hat does not always match the being copied. Despite common beliefs, the inhaling and copying process is not inherently lethal, but it is reported to be "unpleasant" though not permanently damaging.

Kirby also has access to the Warp Star which allows him the ability to warp to far off locations once a certain speed is reached.

Kirby has repeatedly fought and defeated enemies much larger than himself. Many of these beings have been labeled planetary threats, however, Kirby is not indestructible or unbeatable. Despite his immense strength, direct blows (particularly sharp blows) are still capable of harming him, though explosive energy is less effective while directed energy is more damaging though in some states, he can still inhale directed energy if he is facing it. His malleable nature allows him a very durable body, but it does have its limits.

Despite his immense strength Kirby is somewhat held back by having the intellectual capacity of roughly a five-year-old human child. His somewhat instinctual nature combined with his power and bouts of hunger leave many Smashers afraid of him at first, but Kirby seems to bare them no ill will. In fact, he often displays childlike affection for his comrades. Anyone who attacks one of them may very well find themselves on this strange being's bad side.

Name: Fox McCloud

ID# 06

Fox is the leader of the mercenary group Star Fox. Fox and his crew have engaged much larger forces, but they still come out victorious. In addition to possessing extremely high-performance craft, Fox has proven himself a capable leader and tactician as well as a pilot. These advantages have seen him through several conflicts.

While his combat skills are superb in most craft, and he is a very capable martial artist, his main contributions come from his leadership and tactical skills. While Mario may be the de facto leader and Link is an inspiration to the others, Fox is the main source of field orders. He commands many of the smaller details of missions. Most mission plans go through him for approval before being put into action.

Name: Yoshi

ID# 07

Yoshi also happens to be the common name of his species. The species itself is rather strange as all Yoshis seem capable of turning enemies into eggs for use as weapons. While this appears to be a part of their defensive and offensive abilities, it is theorized that female Yoshis still lay actual Yoshi eggs which produce offspring.

This particular Yoshi is a trusted ally of Mario. While at first glance, he and his kind may seem more like mounts than intelligent beings, Yoshis have demonstrated remarkable intelligence. This particular Yoshi has been a long-time friend of Mario and one of the most capable of his species.

In addition to his combat abilities, Yoshi is also remarkably durable being able to take blows which many beings could not withstand while only being somewhat stunned or startled. He also seems to have mastered the ability to put himself inside of an egg. Whether this ability is innate to all Yoshis or is unique is still unknown.

Name: Luigi

ID# 08

Luigi is the younger twin brother of Mario. He is lacking in the confidence and charisma of his brother, but his abilities are in many ways on par with Mario's if not better in some regards. He is unfortunately held back by his lack of courage and confidence. Despite this, when the situation is dire, Luigi has been known to step up. If he could find his confidence, he could perhaps surpass his brother one day.

Name: Captain Falcon (Real name is classified)

ID# 09

Captain Falcon is a somewhat enigmatic F-Zero pilot. He is a superb racer, but he is just as capable of a bounty hunter. He has an effective if not somewhat unorthodox martial arts style which involves techniques which utilize technology to produce fiery, and dangerous, effects. Despite his somewhat ostentatious style, he has shown to be a relatively justice-oriented person.

More recently, Captain Falcon has begun engaging in black ops for the Smash Brothers. Information on these activities is restricted.

Name: Ness

ID# 10

Ness is a young boy, but despite his youth, he possesses immense strength in the form of a power known as PSI. Little is known of this power or how it works other than that it is psychic in nature. His upper limits are unknown, but it does seem that his abilities can be amplified by the positive emotions of others. This otherwise normal seeming boy is certainly a force to be reckoned with and his travels have left him wise beyond his years. Time will tell what he will achieve as he grows older.

* * *

**Key Information:**

**Super Smash Brothers:** An organization founded during the latter years of the Console War. Initially conceived as an elite strike force, the group has since expanded to become a more comprehensive force.

Despite no longer being in an active state of conflict, the ranks of the organization continue to expand, and have even come to include at least one former enemy. The Super Smash Brothers continue to stand strong and ready to face any threat to their multiverse or allied multiverses. They are perhaps the most powerful organization of their kind.

* * *

**Timeline:**

**The Founding: **Master Hand brought together Mario, Donkey Kong, Link (a), Samus, Kirby, and Fox to form his elite team with later additions of Yoshi and Luigi upon Mario's suggestion and Ness and Captain Falcon after some deliberation.

The team was initially pitted against Master Hand to test their worth, and, pleased with the result, the mysterious being went on to explain his intentions. The group came to be known as the Founders and have remained on call ever since with the exception of Link (a).

**A/N: No, I didn't forget about Pkachu and Jigglypuff. They should be covered in a later entry. And, yes, I didn't make Kirby super OP. I mean, I'm not entirely convinced that he's as strong as people seem to think he is. In any case, there are sill several more entries to make, so stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Peach Toadstool (a.k.a. Princess Peach)

ID# 11

Peach is often known for being a damsel in distress, but she also possesses unique magical abilities such as the ability to suspend herself in midair temporarily and even healing abilities. These powers can also be harnessed offensively granting her attacks a bit more power in addition to her somewhat surprising athleticism, but she is most effective as support as well as a pleasant presence off the battlefield. Of note is the fact that she has also demonstrated the ability to use power ups in a similar vein to Mario and Luigi.

Name: Zelda (a.k.a. Princess Zelda)

ID# 12c

Much like Link, Zelda is the third to take this position. Like the others, she is proficient in magic, and wise beyond her years, however, she is a bit livelier than the past few having lived a relatively less tragedy-stricken life.

Her magic abilities surpass those of Peach, and she is one of the strongest magic users in the Smash Brothers. She is, however, much less athletic and generally relies on her magic for combat. Unlike the last two Zeldas, she does not assume the role of Sheik.

Name: Falco Lombardi

ID# 13

A brash, but incredibly talented pilot and member of Star Fox. Formally of a shady past, Fox gave him a chance to use his skills for good, and the two have been friends ever since even if they do not always see eye to eye.

Falco's piloting skills surpass those of Fox, and he is rated as the best pilot in the Smash Brothers. In addition to his skills in the cockpit, he possesses similar equipment for land combat as Fox and prefers a different setting on his blaster. His combat style is more improvised than Fox's, but he has proven adept at hand to hand combat even if he insists that he prefers aerial combat.

Name: Marth

ID# 14

The prince of Altea, Marth is no stranger to combat. After having been exiled from his homeland, the prince built up an army and retook his home and went on to achieve great feats, including uniting his continent.

Marth is a superb swordsman and is rated as the second best in the Smash Brothers behind only the resident Link (03). While not the strongest, his technique has allowed him to best foes much stronger than himself. He also wields the legendary Falchion which is nigh indestructible and is said to be extra effective against dragons, but it is unknown if this applies to dragons from outside of his universe and its subverses.

In addition to his combat prowess, Marth is also a capable leader and is an effective unit commander. However, he prefers not to fight if possible, but he is usually able to stow his doubts and focus on the task at hand.

Name: Roy

ID# 15

Roy is a noble from the Lycian League. Called into action at a young age, Roy soon proved himself as a strategist and leader in his campaign against the hostile nation of Bern. Initially not the strongest combatant, Roy has applied himself to become a formidable swordsman. His strength is bolstered by the Binding Blade which in addition to its powers against dragons, has the ability to summon fire to increase the power of his attacks and even perform ranged attacks.

Roy retired from active service in the Smash Brothers after the "Melee" incident and has since focused on his family and ruling the Lycian Leagued after the passing of his father Eliwood. He is only to be contacted in the case of an emergency or a situation that would directly impact his world.

Information relating to his mother is confidential due to his request.

Name: Nanna & Popo (a.k.a. The Ice Climbers)

ID# 16a & 16b

These two may not appear like much, but they are survival experts. While their expertise is in cold climates, they have proven adept at surviving in most climates, and even in deserts they seem unperturbed by the heat while wearing their parkas.

The source of this heat resistance may lie in their ability to manipulate and produce ice and extreme cold. Their magical abilities are still limited, however, but their teamwork still makes them formidable opponents. Their mallets should never be underestimated, and they work best when together.

After the "Brawl" incident, the two took a leave of absence to train.

Name: Mr. Game & Watch

ID# 17

Mr. Game & Watch is a mysterious two dimensional being. Little is known of him such as his origins or even how he functions in a three-dimensional space. Multiple observations have been made that most seem to usually perceive him as if he were standing perpendicular to their line of sight allowing them to see him effectively. This persists even when multiple people view him from different angles at the same time. However, he has demonstrated the ability to sneak up on individuals with ease leading to the theory that he is capable of choosing who can and cannot easily perceive him at a given time.

It is also theorized that he may be even older than Master Hand. If the Hand does know more about the two dimensional being, he is not keen on sharing. It is also unknown if Mr. Game & Watch even has a sense of good or evil. Sometimes, he displays a child-like curiosity when faced with seemingly innocuous things while at others he gives off an odd air of ancient wisdom when in danger.

While Mr. Game & Watch is certainly an enigma, he has demonstrated no ill will toward the Smash Brothers and has aided the organization, and, seemingly wanted membership which was granted somewhat tentatively at first, but he has since become more trusted, though the "Brawl" incident did set him back somewhat.

Name: Diddy Kong

ID# 18

Donkey Kong's "nephew" (likely by some form of adoption). Regardless as to how they came to be known as uncle and nephew, Diddy Kong greatly admires his uncle. What he lacks in strength, he makes up for in agility being an incredibly capable climber and having generally very high agility and mobility. He also appears to be more intelligent than Donkey Kong and often makes use of peanut popguns (Donkey Kong has access to a coconut gun, but he rarely uses it) and rocket barrel jetpacks. The two have proven to work effectively together with the two's abilities covering nicely for one another.

Name: "Toon" Link (a.k.a. Hero of the Winds)

ID# 19

Another Link, but this one has a more cartoonish anatomy leading to the nickname. Despite his youth and appearance, he is very much a hero and possesses many of the same abilities that the other Links do. However, he is generally a bit more childlike, but his adventures certainly matured him beyond his years.

Name: Meta Knight

ID# 20

Leader of his own band of knights called the Meta Knights, Meta Knight is a capable swordsman. He makes up for his small stature with high mobility and the ability to fly by turning his cape into wings through unknown means.

His true identity is a mystery, though it is believed that he may be of the same species as Kirby. Mysteries aside, Meta Knight is a truly powerful swordsman who should not be underestimated.

**Key Information:**

**Home World: **The designation of the world which the base of operations for the Smash Brothers is located. It is theorized to be the home world of Master Hand's race, but this is unconfirmed. It was formally the site of the R.O.B. home island until its destruction in the "Brawl" incident.

**Home Base: **The designation of the base of operations for the Smash Brothers. It features living quarters for every member of the organization, both active and inactive, as well as food stores to last for up to five years and the ability to grow more food. It also features a variety of scanners for monitoring the multiverse and even other multiverses. The main method of travel to and from the complex is two "tubes" which allow for travel between worlds. They are even capable of travel to other multiverses.

The complex is a veritable fortress with a variety of defense systems. These systems were compromised during the "Brawl" incident due to Master Hand being compromised himself. Since then, security measures have been increased to prevent any one person from being able to deactivate the security measures requiring at least two primary security codes to deactivate. These personnel are not listed for security purposes.

**Timeline:**

**The End of the Console War: **The war came to an abrupt end when one of the enemy consoles (codenamed "Dreamcast") backfired. Its main weapon was set to cause massive damage to the Sega Multiverse. Sonic the Hedgehog, who had been opposed to the super weapon's excessive destructive capabilities, called the Smash Brothers for help after most of their most capable forces were left stranded in escape pods. In the end, they were unable to stop the chain reaction, but they were able to set a course away from the multiverse to help mitigate damage. Since then, the two multiverses have repaired relations and have become allies despite some resentment among some of the former enemy ranks, particularly those most affected by the console's destruction.

Sonic would go on to be the longest consistently active honorary member of the Super Smash Brothers. A testament to the mended relations.

**A/N: So I may have taken some liberties in adapting the console wars. Like them working together at the end.**

**Also, you may notice a few more that are seemingly missing, don't worry. **


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Red

ID# 21

A pokemon trainer from the Kanto region of his world. He possesses no combat abilities himself, but he is one of, if not the, best trainers that have ever been. He can get results from his pokemon like few other can hope to match.

His preferred lineup includes: Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Pikachu, Incineroar, and Lucario.

Oddly enough, one of his greatest rivals is also named after a color.

Name: Lucas

ID# 22

A boy from islands literally named Nowhere, Lucas has seen more than his fair share of hardship. The hardships were brought on by a foe from Ness' past, and Lucas' life started to quickly fall apart. Many of the details are classified, but his world ended up lost. Even the Home Base's advanced technology cannot identify what became of the world or if it even still exists.

Lucas did not give up, however, and after the _Brawl_ incident, he set out to search for clues as to what happened to his world with the hope of finding a way home. Reports are sparse, but he seems to have had little success. Despite that, Lucas continues to search.

Name: Ike

ID# 23

Ike inherited the leadership of a band of mercenaries from his father named after him known as the Griel Mercenaries. He went on to achieve great feats and played key roles in important events. However, with these feats came recognition and praise. Eventually, he sought a more permanent position with the Smash Brothers in order to escape this adoration leaving the mercenaries in the hands of his sister, mentor, and friend.

On the battlefield, Ike is a formidable swordsman able to wield a two-handed blade with mostly one hand. His raw strength is among the highest for all the sword fighters, but some can still out maneuver him such as Link or Marth. Still, his raw strength alone makes him a worthy addition to the Smash Brothers.

Name: Olimar

ID# 24

A freighter pilot turned treasure hunter, Captain Olimar demonstrated impressive survival skills when stranded on a distant planet with an atmosphere that was toxic to him. He owes much of his survival to native creatures he named Pikmin which he commanded in his quest to repair his ship, and in doing so, taught the beings how to better fend for themselves.

Olimar himself is lacking in combat abilities. His true potential shines when he has Pikmin under his command. While normally miniscule within his own world, he fortunately scales to being simply short in most other words. His suit provides a potential weakness, and it is therefore replaced with a stronger version while he is with the Smash Brothers. He could potentially be used as a tactician, but this is not advised as his tactics tend to have not insignificant casualty rates even when he tries to preserve his Pikimin.

Name: Pit

ID# 25

Pit is the captain of Palutena's guard and is the best soldier in her army. The only capable soldier it seems. However, Pit seems to make up for the rest of his troops' inferiority by being a walking arsenal of magical weaponry. However, despite having wings, he cannot use them for sustained flight.

Pit may also be incredibly old, but he hardly acts his age and is somewhat immature. His boss acts similarly.

Name: R.O.B.

ID# 26

R.O.B. is the last of an ancient race of sentient machines. Their origins are unknown, even to R.O.B., but their technology is incredibly advanced despite appearances. In addition to mechanical strength, R.O.B. also has energy beams, rocket boosters, and a gyro which can be revved up to high speeds and launched. The gyro can also be regenerated. R.O.B.'s power source is also a mystery. It is the one piece of its own construction that R.O.B. does not understand, potentially to prevent the production of new units. However, it seems that it may run on light itself in a manner not encountered elsewhere. It is also capable of running for over a week in constant darkness though.

During the _Brawl_ incident, R.O.B. was blackmailed by Ganondorf (b) into detonating several subspace bombs. However, the repeated sacrifice of R.O.B. units eventually become too much and R.O.B. rebelled only to have Ganondorf override the R.O.B. units with the exception of R.O.B. prime into detonating several subspace bombs leading to the destruction of the R.O.B. home island.

R.O.B. underwent a change in paint scheme after these events.

Name: Dedede (a.k.a. King Dedede)

ID# 27

The self-proclaimed king of Dreamland, King Dedede has engaged in less than heroic behavior in the past, but he seems to have put that behind himself. He proved his loyalties in the _Brawl_ incident after turning down an invitation to join Ganondorf's (b) forces and instead worked to help give the Smash Brothers a fighting chance after he discovered the true force behind Ganondorf's actions.

Dedede is a heavy hitter with a mallet that many Smashers cannot even lift. He can also fly to help mitigate his somewhat slow nature. He may not be a villain anymore, but he is still somewhat selfish. Still, that has not stopped him from risking his own safety for the greater good.

Name: Varies (a.k.a. Villagers)

ID# 28 (a, b, c, d, e, f, g, and h)

These rather unassuming villagers are at first glance unimpressive. Their utility lies in their unusual mastery of "hammer space." A variety of tools and instruments can be stored by each villager allowing them to store supplies for other Smashers. However, they are not entirely defenseless either. They also carry a variety of mostly fairly normal object which they are oddly adept at using as weapons. Still, they should be kept from direct confrontation with high level opponents if at all possible.

Name: Rosalina

ID# 29

A mysterious entity who commands a comet observatory. The true nature of her powers is unknown, but she has become a friend to Mario and company. It is theorized that her origins may be related to Peach, but this is unconfirmed. She has also demonstrated an ability to use power ups like Mario and Luigi.

She also commands the loyalty of the star beings known as Lumas which are capable of augmenting her abilities in addition to her own magic.

Name: Palutena

ID# 30

The goddess of light and Pit's liege. Despite the title, she has not demonstrated incredibly high levels of power outside of her own domain. She possesses competent magical abilities, but her skills may be better suited for support.

As is the case with Pit, Palutena often does not act her age and loves to tease just about anyone. That said, she is usually fairly harmless in her pranks, if not a bit grating at times. Usually.

**Key Information:**

**Consoles:** Vessels capable of travel between worlds, and they are usually heavily armed. They were pivotal in the Console War including the ending where a console malfunctioned leading to the end of the conflict. In recent years, the Nintendo consoles are less focused on combat, but the latest model has been known to be able to punch above its weight class.

**Timeline:**

**The Crazy Hand Incursion (Codenamed "Melee"): **During the first meeting of the first expanded roster after the close of the Console War, strange anomalies were detected throughout many worlds. After journeying to these worlds, the Smashers found Bowser who seemed to be behind the mysterious attacks with the aid of Ganondorf (a).

However, upon his rather easy defeat by Mario, Bowser was charged with an unknown energy. This caused a grotesque monstrosity deemed "Giga Boswer." This form took much more effort to defeat, but eventually the Smashers were able to subdue the monster causing him to revert back to his normal form.

Master Hand was then able to deduce the true source of this chaos: his brother, Crazy Hand. Master Hand was able to lead the Smashers, as well as a vengeance seeking Bowser, to the Hand's whereabouts where Master Hand was able to weaken Crazy Hand enough for the Smashers to beat him back.

**A/N: No, I was not referencing Game Theory.**


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Wanda & William (a.k.a. Wii Fit Trainers)

ID# 31

These two are experts on fitness mainly brought on as trainers for any Smashers who want to take their classes. Really, they are not particularly remarkable. Both are masters at yoga and have even managed to produce an energy projectile…somehow. Otherwise, there really is not much to say about them other than their unique complexions.

Name: Robin

ID# 32

A master tactician who remembers little about his past. Despite this, his plans were integral in leading the Ylissean forces to victory on multiple occasions. He quickly developed strong bonds with the Shepherds and made a life for himself with them. Unfortunately, his dark heritage caught up with him in events which he has requested sealed. Despite this turn of events, he emerged a hero from the conflict and has settled down in Ylisstol with his wife as he works to help rebuild Ylisse.

While his greatest asset is his mind, Robin is fully capable of taking to the field. He is an expert swordsman and mage with a preference for the blade though he is particularly skilled with lightning magic. His style is not pretty, nor would he be considered one of the best sword fighters in the Smash Brothers, but he is still very much above average and a force to be reckoned with especially with his intelligence.

Name: Lucina

ID# 33

Chrom's daughter from a world where they failed to stop Grima, Lucina traveled to another world to prevent the same fate from befalling it. Upon her arrival, she attempted to disguise herself as her ancestor, but the disguise ended up falling apart. Though its effectiveness is debatable as Robin claimed to have had suspicions as to her gender beforehand.

Eventually she joined with the Shepherds and helped to defeat Grima. While she had planned to leave after the dragon's defeat, she was convinced to stay and settled down in Ylisstol with her husband.

Combat wise, Lucina is superb swordswoman who can hold her own against most other sword combatants. Shown some techniques by her father at a young age before he died, Lucina is largely self-taught taking aspects from her father's style and making them her own. The result is a unique, if not slightly hodgepodged, fighting style.

Name: Unknown (a.k.a. Duck Hunt)

ID# 34

At first appearances, these beings appear to be little more than a simple hunting dog and a duck which is admittedly already a bit of an odd combo. However, they are more than meets the eye. They can work in tandem to combat opponents, but the dog also appears able to summon objects to help them, none of which are sentient despite appearances. The strangest aspect to the two is the odd assistance they get from an unknown source. It is unknown if this is an ability of one of them, or a mysterious third member of the team.

Name: Dark Pit

ID# 35

A magical clone of Pit originally meant to be loyal to the Underworld Army, but Pit interrupted the process producing a being with no initial loyalties except to himself. Over time, he became less hostile to his original, and eventually he went to work for Viridi in relative peace. Ironically, despite only being a few years old, he acts more mature than Pit.

His abilities are essentially the same as Pit's if not a little weaker. Still, that makes him a force to be reckoned with.

Name: Michael Thompson (a.k.a. Little Mac)

ID# 36

A seemingly normal boxer who defied the odds and went on to become the world champion despite his small stature. Little Mac possesses an iron will and keeps getting back up. However, perhaps his greatest asset is his keen ability to recognize enemy patterns. After observing an opponent for a brief time, he has an uncanny ability to read them. These two attributes have allowed him to best opponents much larger than he.

Name: Reflet

ID# 37

Also a master tactician of Ylisse, Reflet has lived a similar life to Robin. However, her military record has one notable casualty which resulted on Robin getting picked first. This casualty has been attributed to her more brash nature in comparison to Robin which is reflected in their strategies. Despite this, circumstances eventually led to both tacticians being recruited.

She also possesses a guilt that only seemed to get worse when she learned of Robin's story. The origins of this guilt she has not divulged, and she had her history classified in a similar manner as Robin's. Whatever the cause of her unrest, it seemed she was unhappy before being contacted by the Smash Brothers, and she ended up asking for a permanent assignment with the group.

Combat wise, Reflet is a capable swordswoman and a masterful mage with a preference for wind magic. Her sword skills are somewhat lacking, but she is a force to be reckoned with when it comes to magic.

Genetically, she and Robin have DNA comparable to that of twins.

Name: Alph

ID# 38

Alph was part of an expedition to the same planet which Olimar crashed on and later returned to. However, he was not seeking treasure, but rather the highly nutritious fruits of the planet to help save his own people.

His abilities are largely the same as Olimar's, but with two commanders, the Pikmin can be more widely utilized.

Name: Kamui

ID# 39

A prince of Hoshido, Kamui is also part dragon which allows him to fight off opponents as a dragon, with a sword, or even an odd mixture of both. Kamui can transform parts of his body into spear like appendages meaning he is rarely without a weapon.

Somewhat naïve, Kamui should never be allowed to lead no matter how much he insists on trying.

Name: Corrin

ID# 40

A princess of Nohr, Corrin possesses similar abilities to Kamui. Her sword, which Kamui also has, bears a strong resemblance to a chainsaw with its blade allowing to do brutal damage to flesh and giving it somewhat improved effectiveness against metal.

She too is incredibly naïve and should not be allowed to lead or operate technical equipment without supervision.

**Key Information:**

**Giga Bowser:** Bowser after being filled with chaos energy by Crazy Hand. In this form, Bowser is little more than an animal, but he gains the raw power to make up for it. In addition to enhanced physical strength, he gains elemental effects on many of his attacks. This is likely due to the effects of the chaos energy. In this form, it took the combined efforts of several Smashers to hold him off while Master Hand drained him of the chaos energy. In a straight fight, it is unknown how much it would take to defeat him, or if he can even be defeated by conventional means and not just delayed.

**Timeline:**

**Subspace Invasion (Codenamed **_**Brawl**_**): **During a normal training session, Home World was attacked by unknown forces. These forces detonated several subspace bombs which engulfed normal space within subspace.

These actions were put together by Ganondorf under the promise of more power from Master Hand. However, Master Hand was being manipulated by another entity: Tabuu. This being sought to engulf as much of the multiverse as he could in subspace, but his motivations for doing so remain a mystery.

The combined effort of the Smash Brothers and some villains was enough to best this being once his greatest weapon was disabled. Afterwards, the damage done to normal space was able to be reversed for the most part, but the Isle of the Ancients was lost.

It is unknown why these attacks occurred, or if there was a reason at all.

**A/N: So far, is this looking like a world you would like to see a full story for?**


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Shulk

ID# 41

Shulk is a strange case. Most of his history is classified, but suffice to say, he has been through some strange circumstances and come out on top. A scientist before he is a warrior, Shulk does not like battle, but he is not afraid to engage an enemy when faced with one. He received some training in the way of the sword, but he also picked up techniques along his journey until becoming a competent, albeit not eloquent, swordfighter.

His greatest abilities come from his weapons, the Monados. The history and origins of the weapons are largely classified; however, it is known that they possess the ability to enhance his own abilities such as improved speed or jumping capabilities. Utilizing the unique properties of his world, it can also facilitate the ability to see a short time into the future.

The Monado he uses as a member of the Smash Brothers is a recreation using the artificial Monados of his home world combined with R.O.B. and Home Base technology. It theoretically can provide brief glimpses into the future utilizing residual energy left over from [Redacted] and the aether inside his own body, but this process is limited and puts a significant strain upon his body.

Name: Daisy (a.k.a. Princess Daisy)

ID# 42

Princess of Sarasaland, Daisy is an energetic young woman who enjoys a good sports session. She is proficient in a number of sports, and, as such, is very fit. She has also proficient with magic similar to Peach's though she struggles with healing magics. Not one to turn down some excitement, she is more outgoing than Peach, and her added fitness makes her somewhat more effective in combat.

Name: "Young" Link (a.k.a. The Hero of Time)

ID# 43 (03a)

Young Link is the Link who was part of the Founders. Due to time travel, he retains the memories and experiences of his time as an adult but was forced back into a younger state of being (admittedly, he was asleep for seven years, but he was forced to grow up quickly). This means that he lacks the physical strength he once had, but he is also faster and nimbler.

He was offered his old position, but he turned it down due to his lowered physical abilities and his belief that he would have a hard time being a leader while looking like a child. However, he is still eager to be of help, therefore he was given a new position and allowed to remain in the Smash Brothers.

Name: Zelda (a.k.a. Sheik)

ID# 44

The persona of Sheik was originally adopted by Zelda (a) to hide herself from Ganondorf (a). She brought this training with her to the Smash Brothers, and when the time came for another Zelda to take over her role, she trained her in the arts of the Sheikah as well.

However, Zelda (c) did not receive this training and the role of Sheik is now being filled by another Zelda, however, she has chosen to keep her exact identity a secret.

As Sheik, Zelda is able to move very fast and is very agile. She is also an expert at stealth and other such clandestine techniques.

Name: Leaf

ID# 45

Another Pokemon Trainer who is said to rival even Red's skill. However, instead of pursuing a life of training, she went on to become an expert on Pokemon. She does, however, maintain a strong bond with several Pokemon including a Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Greninja, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard.

Rumor has it, she also has a spiked-eared Pichu and her Pikachu likes to dress up.

Name: Chrom

ID# 46

Commander of an elite group known as the Shepherds. His command style is very informal, and he lacks a tactical mind. However, he makes up for this by surrounding himself with capable people thanks in part to natural charisma which puts many at ease following him into battle. Robin may be the brains of the Shepherds, but Chrom is most certainly the heart and his importance to the victories the Shepherds won should not be understated. Chrom led his unlikely band through multiple conflicts often giving them the courage to fight on. He has faced mad kings and conquerors and always came out on top.

Combat wise, Chrom is an exceptional swordsman. He is an expert swordsman despite his laid-back nature, and he can best most combatants in single combat. He has strength to rival Ike's if not greater (this has yet to be tested), but he falls short of Link and Marth's skill. However, he is a devastating combatant and should never be underestimated.

Chrom initially declined active duty with the Smash Brothers, but he did accept a reserve position later and has since been granted full membership. He is also the same Chrom from Robin and Lucina's world.

Name: Varies (a.k.a. Inklings)

ID# 47 (a, b, c, d, e, f, g, and h)

These odd squid-like humanoids greatly enjoy competitions involving covering the most ground with their own color of "ink." They accomplish this through a variety of weapons designed to spread the ink about. They also possess the ability to transform into a squid form and travel through the ink. The full effects of this ink substance on other forms of life has not been fully explored, but it has been known to cause skin irritation in most humans.

Name: Isabelle

ID# 48

Isabelle is a town official. She was mainly brought on board to help with logistics of running the Super Smash Brother, however, she also possesses the same hammer space abilities as the Villagers. She has only been known to lighten the moods of several member of the Smash Brothers, though not all are particularly influenced by her cheery demeanor.

**Key Information:**

**Tabuu: **A mysterious being of unknown origins which orchestrated an attack against Home World by controlling Master Hand and manipulating Ganondorf (b). He possesses immense powers, the most devastating of which was given the name Off Waves. This devastating attack instantly incapacitates any within range and encases them in some form hard shell. While in the shell, they are stuck in some form of stasis and must be freed from the shell either by another being or a special device designed to dissipate the shell (fortunately the Dark Canons which Tabuu provided the schematics for worked in a similar manner allowing Dedede to develop a counter measure). The move is not unstoppable, however, as it required a charge up and for his wings to be intact. Fortunately, Sonic arrived in time to damage the wings before he could launch the attack a second time.

Tabuu's origins and motivations remain unknown, and it is unknown if any similar beings exist. If they do, they are to be treated with the utmost caution and perceived to be a potential threat. Any such being should be reported _immediately_ to Home Base.

**Timeline:**

**The Master Core Incident: **Master Hand began acting strangely after a new wave of recruits arrived. Eventually, a group of Smashers ended up rebelling. Some remained loyal, but it eventually became quite clear that something was indeed wrong with Master Hand.

After a brief confrontation with Master Hand and what appeared to be Crazy Hand (it turned out to be an elaborate fake), something burst from Master Hand. This swarm assumed different forms until its eventual defeat in its base form deemed the Master Core.

The incident left the hand quite weak, but he eventually recovered from this incident.


	6. Chapter 6

Name: Sonic the Hedgehog

ID# S01

Affiliated Multiverse: Sega

Sonic is an anthropomorphic hedgehog capable of running at incredible speeds. His top speed is unknown and the subject of some debate. It is clear that he is capable of extremely fast speeds, however, to reach these speeds takes a good deal of focus and effort, and at his tip speeds, even he can wear out. While these speeds make him an incredibly dangerous combatant, his typical cruising speed can be reacted to by some of the Smashers, including Mario.

It should also be noted that with seven relics known as Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can greatly augment his abilities, however, the farther he is from his home world, the weaker the transformation becomes and the harder it is to maintain it. The effect may be barely noticeable if the world is close to his own, but on Home World, he can only maintain his super form for approximately one minute.

Sonic was officially granted honorary membership after responding to a distress call made at the beginning of the _Brawl_ incident. He has since regularly attended training sessions and was present during the Master Core event.

Name: David Hayter (a.k.a. Solid Snake)

ID# S02

Affiliated Multiverse: Konami

Snake's involvement in the _Brawl_ incident was accidental. He was partaking in an experiment involving technology recovered from a crashed console. As the technology was from a Nintendo console (a failed model classified as the _Virtual Boy_), the default coordinates led him to Home World before the onset of the attacks. He eventually ceased intelligence gathering operations and decided to help the Smash Brothers in their fight. How much, if any, of this he disclosed upon returning to his own world is unknown.

After returning, his genetic engineering betrayed him resulting in a condition that simulated accelerated aging. Exact details are classified, but Home Base and R.O.B. technology was able to lead to a cure which should allow his natural biology to reassert itself allowing him to, theoretically, live out a mostly natural lifespan.

Snake is an elite spy with expertise in most modern (by his world's standards) weapons, stealth, and CQC. He is resourceful and capable of pulling off missions with very low projected success rates.

Name: Rock (a.k.a. Mega Man)

ID# S03

Affiliated Multiverse: Capcom

Mega Man (civilian name: Rock) is a robot initially designed as a lab assistant for the brilliant Doctor Light. However, upon the reprogramming of other robot masters by Doctor Wily, Rock volunteered to be enhanced for combat donning the title of Mega Man. He has also been further enhanced through time.

His most impressive combat system is likely his Variable Weapons System (VWS). This system allows him to copy an enemy's weapon and use it for himself. There are some limitations to this system, such as the inability to copy organic beings' abilities, but this system is still a highly versatile weapons system.

Mega Man brings several previous weapons with him to the Smash Brothers making him a walking arsenal. However, Mega Man is coded to be unable to harm human beings. This does not affect his ability to combat non-human threats for the most part.

Name: Pac-Man

ID# S04

Affiliated Multiverse: Namco

Pac-Man is a rather unassuming family man at first glance. However, this round fellow is one of the oldest members of the Smash Brothers giving him an exceptional level of experience. In addition to his experience, he can augment his abilities with Power Pellets. His abilities should not be underestimated as he has bested opponents who did so in training before.

Name: Ryu

ID# S05

Affiliated Multiverse: Capcom

A wandering martial artist who seeks to improve his own skills by challenging other fighters. He is not particularly motivated by either right or wrong, but he will fight against evil when confronted with it.

He also carried around an inner darkness. The true extent of this is unknown, but when he gave into it, it turned Ryu into a murderous monster with the intent to kill and his quest to become stronger became a thirst for power complete with the drive to kill any who got in his way. It seems that Ryu may have purged this force from his body, but in doing so, gave his dark side a physical form.

Name: Cloud Strife

ID# S06

Affiliated Multiverse: Square-Enix

Cloud is a somewhat troubled young man. He is a capable fighter who wields a massive sword and energy attacks. However, he has also been the victim of memory manipulation that has had an impact on his psyche in addition to suffering a personal loss. He is currently on the mend with the help of his friends. Though he has agreed to join the Smash Brothers, his first priority is the safety of his home world. This means he is deemed a liability if his home world is ever directly put at risk.

Name: Ken Masters

ID# S07

Affiliated Multiverse: Capcom

Ken is a well-to-do man who inherited his fortune. However, at a young age, he was sent to train with the same martial arts master as Ryu. In addition to teaching him discipline and how to fight, he also gained a lifelong friend in Ryu. Combat wise, Ken is similar to Ryu, though which one is better may be up to debate, Ken has pulled out victories against Ryu making him one of the best martial artists in his world.

Unlike Ryu, Ken has a home including a wife and child. He is therefore not as dedicated to his training, but he is still very capable.

Name: Simon Belmont

ID# S08

Affiliated Multiverse: Konami

Simon is a famous monster hunter from a long line of such hunters. Most famous for his defeat of the vampire Dracula, twice, Simon is an expert when it comes to dealing with creatures of the night. His weapon of choice is the Vampire Killer, a whip specifically designed to these creatures. His skills with a whip are quite impressive, and he can manage feats with it that few can replicate.

Name: Richter Belmont

ID# S09

Affiliated Multiverse: Konami

A descendant of Simon, Richter is also a monster hunter who found himself fighting Dracula. However, he had some help, probably most notably, Dracula's own son, Alucard. Richter wields the same whip as his ancestor. Their skills are comparable, but Richter gives up some skill with the whip for greater agility. Generally, Simon is rated as the stronger of the two.

**Key Information:**

**Subspace: **Subspace is theorized to be the space between spaces. Initially, this was believed to be the space between worlds or perhaps even multiverses, however, there is also a theory that something else entirely is beyond subspace. The former theory has been hurt but, this still leaves the question of what is lying beyond subspace, if anything. Whatever it is, there seems to be chaos energy seeping from the other side though subspace itself typically acts as a buffer to prevent it from entering the normal world.

**Timeline:**

**Energy Readings from Beyond: **Energy readings were detected from beyond the boundries of the Nintendo multiverse. Master Hand went to investigate these readings personally. He did not keep contact, and did not come back for some time while the energy readings seemed to mostly hold position. However, it eventually started moving toward the multiverse. The energy readings prompted Home Base to launch another investigation via probe. The results were deemed worth of a Code Black situation.

**A/N: As far as I can tell, Snake's last name was never given, so why not use Hayter? To be honest, I think my brother gave me that idea.**

**Also, yes, I'm removing Christian references from the Belmonts for the most part, not because I'm anti-Christian, but because their adaption of Christianity is pretty disrespectful. I also don't know if the whip was designed specifically to kill vampires or just monsters in general. Also, since it's the chain whip, would that not make it the Morning Star? Though I think it was called Vampire Killer. Oh well. **

**Oh, and, no, I didn't forget to put Bayonetta.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Persons of Interest:**

Name: Bowser (a.k.a. The Koopa King)

POI# 01

The leader of the Koopa Troop, Bowser is a massive behemoth. With raw physical power second only to Donkey Kong, Bowser is a terror to fight. In addition to his physical strength, Bowser is capable of breathing fire both as streams and as fireballs. He also commands an army complete with flying battleships. While his army may not seem that impressive due to losing all the time, it should be noted who they are going against. Regular people would find the Koopa Troop much more threatening. He is also no mindless beast. He may not be particularly smart, but he is intelligent. Direct confrontation against Bowser should be avoided for novice combatants.

Bowser has made two attacks against the Smash Brothers, but while the first time he seemed mostly motivated by revenge against Mario and company, the second time he was manipulated by Ganondorf (b) who was also being manipulated. Since then, he has shown little interest in attacking the organization again.

Name: Ganondorf (a.k.a. The King of Evil)

POI# 02 (a & b)

Both Ganondorfs are extremely powerful and conniving warlocks. Ganondorf (a) had more maniacal intentions during the _Melee_ incident than Bowser.. His plans to spread his influence failed, however, and he was returned to his prison.

However, a Ganondorf from another world would end up assaulting Home World under the false promise of power from a manipulated Master Hand. Once this deception came to light, Ganondorf lent his power to fighting Tabuu.

Both Ganondorfs are extremely dangerous foes. While the Triforce of Power is not as potent outside of their own worlds, it still boosts their powers to incredible levels giving them massive magical strength which can also enhance his physical abilities and the ability to transform into a monstrous form. They should only be engaged by incredibly powerful combatants that are preferably well versed in magic.

It should also be noted that Ganondorf (b) was killed.

Name: Mewtwo

POI# 03

Mewtwo is a genetic experiment created from the DNA of Mew. Mewtwo did not take kindly to this process and views most humans with disdain. Despite its immense powers, however, it simply chooses to spend its time in isolation most of the time. It has been debated as to whether it should be offered membership in the Smash Brothers, and whether it would even accept. In the meantime, it is deemed an entity to watch.

Name: Wario

POI# 04

Wario's main purpose in life is to get wealthy. At one point, he did this largely through treasure hunting and some thievery, however, as of late, he has turned to business. Investigation has shown that, despite his past, his business seems to be on the up and up.

Wario possesses super strength and is capable of destroying solid stone. He also has some strange power up capabilities. Wario is deemed a very potent combatant if ever motivated. Monetary motivation could likely motivate him to action if need be.

Name: Wolf O'Donnel

POI# 05

Wolf is a highly effective mercenary. What sets him apart from the likes of Fox and Samus is his lack of concern for the morality of the tasks he takes on. There are few jobs that he will not take, and to that end, he has become a wanted fugitive. His work for Andross brought him and his team into direct confrontation with Fox and his team. Since then, he has seen Fox as a rival of sorts.

Wolf is an expert pilot, but he is no slouch when it comes to hand to hand combat. He utilizes his claws to good effect, and also has various technology at his disposal. He is an effective combatant, and his services were considered for times of emergencies. Fox strongly opposed this course of action.

Name: Bowser Jr.

POI# 06

Bowser's son and heir to the Koopa Troop (any information regarding his late mother is classified). Despite being smaller and nowhere near the physical threat that Bowser is, Bowser Jr. makes up for this shortcoming with his intelligence and a riding vehicles to supplement his abilities. One should not underestimate this schemer.

Names: Iggy, Lemmy, Larry, Roy, Ludwig, Wendy, and Morton (a.k.a. The Koopalings)

POI# 07 (a, b, c, d, e, f, and g)

Seven generals of the Koopa Troop once thought to be Bowser's children. Despite their differences, they all serve Bowser, and more recently, Bowser Jr. faithfully. The group is outfitted with their own Jr. Clown Cars and have been put directly under Bowser Jr.'s command.

Name: Krusha Krool (a.k.a. King K. Rool

POI# 08

The leader of the Kremlin Krew, King K. Rool holds a bit of a grudge against the DK family. However, despite appearances, he is fairly intelligent. He also has a reputation for being quite cruel, however, with his back to the wall, he will sometimes show a more goofy side leading some to speculate that his ruthlessness is a facade.

In more recent years he has fallen on hard times after spending many of his resources on schemes.

Regardless, King K. Rool is a physical powerhouse only behind Donkey Kong and Bowser in terms of raw physical strength. He also wields a blunderbuss and has a propeller pack for added mobility. This crocodile should never be underestimated

Name: Ridley

POI# 09

Despite appearances, Ridley is quite intelligent and a commander of the Space Pirates. Some reports suggest he leads the entire organization, at least at times. He is as ruthless as he is intelligent, and he has a long running and bitter rivalry with Samus. Despite numerous defeats Ridley has a knack for not staying down either through cybernetics or advanced genetic engineering. The cybernetic process in particular was extremely painful, but his tenacity led him to hold on through pain which would likely kill many beings. At least once he was cloned as well. This Ridley is the prime Ridley, however, from a time before his final defeat.

Ridley should be considered extremely dangerous.

Name: Dark Samus

POI# 10

Dark Samus is an entity composed mostly of the substance known as Phazon with copied aspects of Samus. The entity was technically defeated by Samus and most Phazon was destroyed, however, a small remnant remained, and it was agreed that Home Base would store it to prevent it from causing more harm.

It turned out that this sample was a piece of Dark Samus. It has since been determined that growing the sample into an artificial clone of the being should be possible. The plan would include control devices and an emergency Phazon explosive should the being go rogue. Samus is adamantly opposed to this idea.

**Missing Persons:**

Names: Banjo and Kazooie

Former allies once considered for membership. Unfortunately, an unknown event led to the mysterious disappearance of their world. Some faint signals from the pair have been reported, but their location or fate remains unknown and they are listed as missing.

**Key Information:** **Code System:**

**Code Blue:** A regularly scheduled training session.

**Code Yellow:** A meeting to discuss a potential threat.

**Code Red: **An immediate threat has been identified and a plan of action either has been or is to be determined.

**Code Black: **An impending multiversal or larger threat. All hands are to be immediately summoned including reserve and contingency members.

**WARNING: THIS FILE IS FOR MASTER HAND ONLY. PLEASE PRESENT AUTHENTICATION.**

…

**AUTHENTICATING...ACCESS DENIED.**

…

**AUTHENTICATING...ACCESS GRANTED.**

Name: Meditati (a.k.a. Crazy Hand)

One of the last of of the hands. Initially a very creative individual, he began to complain of hearing a voice he described as "a voice whispering from the dark." His claims were not taken seriously. They should have been.

It was not long before hands started turning up dead. It was quickly determined that the hands were faced with a killer. They were unprepared to police one of their own that had gone mad, crazy. The R.O.B.'s did their best, but this hand was one of the strongest of their kind.

They were already few in number, when the other hands confronted Meditati, he tore through them until only his brother remained. His brother that was either unable or unwilling to end his brother resorted to sealing him away.

His brother went on to erase all information about their race and this incident from all of the remaining R.O.B.s save for R.O.B. Prime whose memory files were restricted.

**Note: If only I had taken you more seriously, my dear brother. Perhaps I could have saved you, and our race.**

"**A vision!"**

"**Stow your fears!"**

"**Don't let a single one through!"**

"**We'll win, I know it!"**

"**All hail the king!"**

"**Poyo!"**

"**Show me your moves!"**

"**I won't lose!"**

"**Come on, step it up!"**

"**Anything can change!"**

"**I challenge my fate!" **

"**I'm three steps ahead."**

"**You messed with the wrong Koopa."**

"**Hiyaaah!"**

"**You're good, but I'm better."**

"**Ha! Checkmate!"**

"**Allow me to demonstrate my power!"**

"**Target Acquired."**

"**Let's a-go."**

**A/N: No guarantees all of those lines would be used. Banjo and Kazooie are also more of references as I haven't decided on a good way to implement them if I did go through with the story without just rewriting them to simply be part of the group. **

**So, what do you think?**

**Edit: Forgot Wario. **


End file.
